


Fall into Depravity

by ironicbleu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (at first), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, takes place during the ddd, this is my first time writing porn hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbleu/pseuds/ironicbleu
Summary: Izumi Sena has successfully kidnapped Yuuki Makoto.Makoto, now alone with Izumi, gets to see another side of him, leaving Makoto wondering if he truly does "hate" Izumi...?
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Fall into Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the DDD when Izumi kidnaps Makoto. This is my own spin on what happened. It should also be noted that Izumi and Makoto are 17 when this takes place so it is tagged as underage. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. This is my first time writing anything vaguely sexual so I hope I did alright. Comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend and boyfriend for beta-ing for me!

Izumi Sena had an obsession.

An obsession that had currently led him to keep his ever so beloved and adorable underclassman locked in a practice room, bound with ropes and surrounded by undetectable mics to be monitored at all times. After all, how else could he ensure that his Yuu-kun was safe? Makoto may not realize it now, but Izumi was doing all of this for him.

“Izumi-san...” Makoto whined, fidgeting with the rope tied around his wrists. “You don’t have to do this. There’s another way, right?”

“No,” Izumi bluntly stated. “Any other way, and you’d run away from your onii-chan! But now, you have no choice but to join Knights and be with me forever~♪” he mused, cupping his cheeks as a blush creeped up his face.

Makoto simply rolled his eyes, used to Izumi’s blatant pining at this point. However, his nonchalant demeanor masked a deeper, hidden fear within him; he knew Izumi would never hurt him, but he was unstable at best, and prone to acting on whims. Just what could he be capable of? Makoto did not want to find out. “Listen, I promise I won’t run away,” he tried to negotiate. “If you untie me, I’ll simply stay here and spend time with you. Okay?” he asked, hopeful that Izumi’s devotion to him wouldn’t fail. If he could show Izumi he wouldn’t run away, perhaps Izumi wouldn’t try to tie him down so much…?

“Hmmmmmmm...” Izumi thought. “It would be nice to be able to hold you, sitting in that chair all tied up is probably making you a bit sore too, right? Ah, I’m such a failure of an onii-chan!” he suddenly yelled, tugging at his silver locks. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you! I’ll untie you right away!” he rambled, rushing to untie Makoto’s bonds. “There! All better, right~?”

Makoto stretched his arms, glad to finally be free. He’d been tied up for a few hours now. Izumi had fed him small snacks probably more times than he needed to, taking care to savor the time being close to Makoto and getting to pamper him. To Izumi, being allowed to take care of Makoto was the best thing in the world. “Nnnh... it’s a bit sore,” he commented. “Like when you sleep on your arm weird, y’know?”

Izumi shook his head. “That won’t do. Can I give you a massage? Please, Yuu~kun?” He looked upon Makoto with a generous smile, seemingly only wanting to help. Of course, it was Izumi Sena, and “only wanting to help” usually meant he had other things in store. Things like trying to get touchy-feely, or even trying to steal a kiss if he was feeling bold.

Makoto wasn’t so sure to trust him. He did just get kidnapped by this boy.

However, when Izumi wasn’t having one of his episodes, his kindness towards Makoto knew no bounds and was genuine to a fault. There was no denying that Izumi held a deep love for Makoto in his heart, however twisted his actions may be at times. “...Alright. Just don’t try anything, okay?”

“Of course! Anything for Yuu~kun!~” Izumi happily said, a childish grin on his face. He motioned for Makoto to sit in front of him on the floor, slipping off his underclassman’s uniform jacket, leaving him in a simple white undershirt. He placed his hands on Makoto’s shoulders and squeezed. “Like that?”

Makoto sighed, relieved. “Yeah. A little lower maybe?” he suggested. He’d never gotten a massage before, and man, was it good. Especially with Izumi’s large yet delicate hands, touching Makoto’s back ever so gently as if he were the most important thing in the world. Although, to Izumi, he was. He touched Makoto like a precious doll, something delicate, as though he would break if he pressed too hard. Izumi hummed contentedly. Just getting to have his hands on Makoto and be this close to him was making him feel as if he was on cloud nine.

  
Izumi’s hands continued kneading the sore muscles in Makoto’s back, absolving them of any tension caused by the bonds. _I’m finally touching Yuu~kun_ , Izumi thought. _And he’s not stopping me! He wants me! Ahhh, this is perfect~!_ Blood rushed to his cheeks. He trailed his hands lower, reaching under Makoto’s shirt. Makoto let out a sharp gasp, but no further protests were made. This was all part of the massage, after all, Makoto assumed.

Perhaps he had assumed wrongly.

Izumi moved his hands across Makoto’s back without thinking, unable to stop himself from feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Makoto’s back was soft, with a few moles here and there. Izumi thought it was the cutest thing in the world, and despite not having seen Makoto shirtless since they were kids, still had the location of each mole memorized. Makoto truly was perfect... even if he didn’t see it himself. Izumi ghosted his fingers down Makoto’s sides, eagerly watching as Makoto shivered and whined.

“I-Izumi-san?” Makoto called out.

“Hm?”

“Err... is this still part of the massage...?”

“Are you enjoying it?” Izumi answered with another question.

Makoto paused, thinking his answer through. “...Yeah. It feels good.”

Izumi simply smiled and continued touching Makoto. He moved his hands further around Makoto’s waist, reaching his soft tummy. Makoto had a bit of chub; Izumi frequently scolded him for drinking too much soda and eating too many bags of chips. The “gamer diet,” as Subaru called it. But despite his frequent chiding, Izumi couldn’t ever find it in himself to find any part of Makoto ugly. Izumi thought Makoto’s soft and squishy tummy was absolutely adorable. He couldn’t help but give it a little squeeze.

“Izumi-san, that tickles!” Makoto protested.

“But Yuu~kun is just so cute~”

Makoto simply grunted in response.

Izumi continued his journey in discovering every inch of Makoto’s lovely skin. He trailed his hands up, ghosting over Makoto’s nipples... which he noticed were rather hard. _Is Yuu-kun enjoying this as much as I am?_ Izumi wondered. He brought Makoto’s nipples between his fingers and gave them a rough pinch, savoring the way they felt.

The sound Makoto let out was delectable.

“Izumi-san!?” he squeaked, quickly wiggling away from Izumi’s grasp. His mouth gaped open like a fish, his chest heaving up and down, up and down. He was so adorable when he was flustered.

“Ehhh? Is that not what you were wanting?” Izumi asked. A quick glance to Makoto’s very apparent boner was further confirmation. “Yuu~kun, you’re giving yourself away! It’s obvious!” he continued, crawling towards Makoto.

Makoto groaned. “Ugghh, this is so embarrassing! It just felt really good to have your hands on me, okay!? I just...” You’re really nice when you’re not tying me up or chasing me around... “...I got carried away. Sorry,” he mumbled, burying his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing...! Please don’t tell anyone! Subaru will never stop teasing me!”

Izumi approached Makoto, moving his hands out of his face. “Embarrassing? No, Yuu~kun, I think it’s wonderful~” he purred. “To think that my Yuu~kun wants me as much as I want him! Do you want some help? You know your onii-chan would be happy to!” Izumi said, his voice dripping with desire. The very desire he had stored inside of him for so long, that seeped out in moments where he pulled Makoto into a tight hug or stole his glasses to see his cute face. But those small moments weren’t enough for Izumi. No, Izumi would not be satisfied until he had all of Makoto.

Makoto weighed his options. At this point, with Izumi being so flustered and in la-la land, he could probably make a run for it and find refuge with Trickstar. He could also tell Izumi he wasn’t interested... as much as Izumi was head over heels for him, he wouldn’t cross that line without Makoto’s approval. Or... he could let Izumi get him off.

Izumi Sena, of all people?

The boy who loved him, but also _loved_ him, far past the threshold of what most people would consider normal. At best, it was endearing and flustering. At worst, it resulted in Makoto being held captive in a practice room. But perhaps if Makoto showed a bit of reciprocation towards Izumi, he wouldn’t feel the need to be so obnoxious and obsessive? Makoto did like Izumi, he could never bring himself to hate him; after all, he protected Makoto in their days as models. No, hate was not the right word. It was fear. Izumi was scary when his obsessiveness took over and turned him into a mindless monster that only knew how to say “Yuu~kun~”.

But looking at the gentle face in front of him, eyes full of affection and devotion, Makoto did not feel that fear. He felt gentleness; Izumi’s light blue eyes were like still waters, rather than the storming oceans they could be at other times.

“Then... will you ‘help’ me?” Makoto awkwardly asked, cheeks turning as red as he confessed what he wanted. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with Izumi… but Izumi had asked him if he wanted to, he could always say no; but Makoto found that within himself, he really didn’t mind, and actually enjoyed Izumi when he was sweet like this.

A look of surprise graced Izumi’s face. “You really want me to!? Ahh, Yuu~kun, you surprise me in all the best ways!” he gushed, pulling Makoto into a tight hug. “I love you, you know? I’ve been dreaming of this day~ I couldn’t be happier! I love you, Yuu~kun!~” he gushed, continuing to nuzzle his face against Makoto’s chest like a cat. If he were a cat, he would surely be purring.

Izumi suddenly looked up at Makoto, his demeanor completely changing. He smiled, a look of innocent love no longer on his face; rather, Izumi looked as though he was ready to eat Makoto alive. He quickly, and perhaps a little too eagerly, pulled Makoto’s pants off. Izumi made quick work of removing Makoto’s boxers as well, freeing his half-erect cock.

And it was certainly a sight to behold.

Not that Izumi had never seen Makoto naked before. As kids, Izumi had frequently helped his kouhai change into different outfits for modelling. But in this context, it was something straight out of one of Izumi’s numerous fantasies. It was perfect.

“Ahh, Yuu~kun, you’re so beautiful~” he sighed.

Makoto’s face flushed. “D-don’t just stare at it!”

Izumi smiled at how cute his Yuu-kun was. He leaned in and captured Makoto in a tender kiss; a kiss far too innocent for Makoto not having any underwear on and having his cock hanging out. Izumi kissed Makoto as though his life depended on it, although to Izumi, he probably actually believed it did. He slipped his tongue out and glided it over Makoto’s lips, just as he’d always wanted to do. Makoto may not have had much experience with this, but he knew what to do (maybe reading those doujinshis would finally pay off…). He opened his mouth to let Izumi inside, and Izumi took full advantage. With one hand, he pinned Makoto’s wrists to the ground; with the other, he wrapped his long fingers around Makoto’s dick, earning a loud whine from the blonde. Izumi pumped Makoto’s dick as he ravished his mouth with his tongue, taking time to taste every inch of Makoto. It was everything he ever wanted and more.

Izumi pulled back and looked at his work. Makoto was a panting, blushing mess. But Izumi was just getting started. “Yuu~kun, would you mind sitting down in that chair?” he asked. “Onii-chan is going to treat you well~”

Makoto simply nodded, still a bit too out of breath and flustered to think coherently. The hard metal of the chair was cold against the exposed skin of his legs. “Just like this?”

“Yes! Such a good boy!~” Izumi praised. The words of affection went straight to Makoto’s dick, making it twitch. Meanwhile, Izumi sank to his knees in front of the chair. He smiled up at Makoto, before taking his dick into his hand and guiding the head into his mouth. Izumi eagerly licked the precum off and swallowed it. It was simultaneously salty and sweet, and Izumi knew he could quickly get addicted to this taste. The taste of his Yuu-kun.

Makoto couldn’t help but let out a loud whine. His sexual experience was limited to jacking off alone in his bedroom; Izumi’s mouth was far better than anything he could have imagined. “A-ah, Izumi-san…” he whined. “That’s really good.” He instinctively bucked his hips towards Izumi’s mouth, silently begging for more.

Izumi smiled around Makoto’s cock before taking it deeper into his mouth, running his tongue all along the length. Izumi was practically intoxicated with Makoto’s taste. He had fantasized about it countless times, of taking Makoto into his mouth and swallowing his cum, but this was better than any fantasy. This was real. And Izumi loved every second of it. Izumi bobbed his head up and down, trying to keep up a consistent pace to please Makoto. He went as far down as he could, relishing having his mouth filled with Makoto’s dick.

When Makoto felt his cock hit the back of Izumi’s throat, a primal urge took over. Makoto reached down and threaded his fingers through Izumi’s hair. “You’re really good… Onii-chan,” he moaned. He strengthened his grip in Izumi’s soft silver hair, tugging on it as he experimentally thrust his hips towards Izumi, shoving his cock in and out of Izumi’s mouth.

Izumi whimpered, chills washing over his body. The sounds he made felt good around Makoto’s dick. “Do you like when I call you that?” Makoto asked, although he knew he wouldn’t get a response back. Makoto thrust his hips harder, using Izumi’s mouth as just a hole for him to fuck. Fucking Izumi’s face felt so good, Makoto wasn’t sure how much he could hold back, especially as he was nearing his orgasm.

Makoto thrust into Izumi’s mouth again, and again, and again. He was losing his steady pace, beginning to become more sporadic. “A-ah, nnnh, Onii-chan,” he whined. “I’m really close.” Izumi hollowed his cheeks as Makoto sped up his pace. With a few final thrusts, and his cock hitting the back of Izumi’s throat, Makoto came harder than he ever had before. Izumi eagerly swallowed every last drop, even licking his lips after Makoto’s dick slipped out of his mouth.

Makoto was slumped into the chair, panting. “Izumi-san… that was nice.”

Izumi looked at him with eager, almost dangerous, eyes. “Ehh? You think we’re done?” he asked, voice raspy from the previous abuse of his throat. “Silly Yuu~kun! That was simply the beginning~” he mused, surprisingly full of energy as he led Makoto onto the floor. Makoto simply watched as Izumi undid his own pants and removed his boxers, revealing his achingly hard dick. “Onii-chan wants to feel good too, you know?”

“Are you going to put it in…?” Makoto asked. “I’ve never done this before, so…”

“Neither have I! I’ve been saving myself for Yuu~kun~” Izumi replied. “Don’t worry though, I brought the necessary supplies! I want Yuu~kun to feel good too~” With that, he pulled a small bottle of lube out from his uniform jacket pocket that was laying on the floor beside them. Before Makoto could even wonder if it was a common occurrence for Izumi to keep lube in his uniform jacket, Makoto’s legs were being spread open by him. Makoto was drawn out of his thoughts and simply watched; he wasn’t really sure what to expect here.

Izumi’s finger pressed into Makoto’s tight hole. He could only imagine how good this tightness would feel around his cock… He wanted inside Makoto now.

“Nghh… that feels weird,” Makoto commented. “But it’s not bad.”

Izumi added another finger, taking care to scissor and spread Makoto wide. When he curled his fingers, Makoto whined loudly. Izumi could live in this moment forever.

But he had more important things to attend to.

After adding a third finger and thrusting in and out of Makoto with eagerness, he decided Makoto was ready. Izumi coated his dick with a sufficient amount of lube, shuddering at the difference in temperature. He aligned himself with Makoto’s hole, pressing the tip to it.

But he paused.

“Yuu~kun, are you okay with this?” he asked.

“Yes, Izumi-san,” Makoto responded. “I’m… really enjoying this a lot, actually. You’re pretty sweet when you aren’t kidnapping me, you know?” he said with a nervous laugh.

Izumi smiled. “I love you, Yuu~kun.”

And he roughly thrust inside Makoto, filling him to the hilt.

The tightness of Makoto’s hole was absolutely wonderful. Izumi wanted to stay inside forever; he could live inside Makoto like this. He was finally connected to his beloved Yuu-kun, and he wasn’t trying to run away anymore. Yuu-kun wanted this. Izumi felt his cock twitch at the thought that Yuu-kun was just as desperate as he was. Meanwhile, Makoto was an absolute screaming mess, uselessly gripping at the smooth floors for something to hold onto. Cute.

Izumi pulled out until only his head remained inside of Makoto, and thrust in all the way again. Makoto’s back arched as he let out a high pitched moan. “Onii-chan!” he cried. Izumi loved it. There was nothing more in the world that he loved than Makoto indulging him and calling him that name as his cock filled him up.

Izumi pinned Makoto’s wrists to the ground as he continued roughly fucking him. “Yuu~kun, you’re so lovely with my cock inside you,” he praised. “You’re so full of Onii-chan, you take me so well~ You’re all mine, Yuu~kun~” Izumi pressed his lips to Makoto’s neck before biting down harshly, sucking a mark onto the unblemished skin. “You belong to me, Makoto,” he said, his voice dropping. He sucked more marks onto Makoto’s neck and collarbones, leaving him ravished with hickeys that would be a pain to cover up later. Izumi didn’t care. The world needed to know Yuu-kun was his.

Makoto keened. “I-I belong to Onii-chan,” he replied. “Please keep fucking me…”

How could Izumi deny a request like that?

He released Makoto’s hands in favor of firmly holding onto his hips, surely hard enough to leave bruises (though perhaps that’s what Izumi wanted). He gripped tightly onto Makoto as he thrust into his warm heat, savoring every moment of his precious Yuu-kun around his cock. Izumi’s movements became frantic as he grew closer to coming.

“Yuu~kun, I’m close,” Izumi warned, panting all the while as he wildly thrust into Makoto.

“Come inside me, Onii-chan,” Makoto begged. “Please.”

Izumi shuddered as he came immediately at Makoto’s command, spilling into his Yuu-kun. He rested on top of Makoto as the aftershocks of orgasm caused his body to twitch. “Mmhg… Yuu~kun… you’re perfect,” Izumi said quietly. “I really do love you, you know? That’s why… I do all of those silly things. I don’t want you to run away anymore. Please stay with me, Yuu~kun?”

Makoto wrapped his arms around Izumi as he spilled his feelings. “I won’t go, as long as you don’t scare me anymore. If you let me go, I’ll keep coming back to you. But if you tie me up, I’ll only want to run away.”

Izumi nodded his head, finally pulling out of Makoto. The floor of the practice room was a mess now, not to mention that Izumi and Makoto were naked, sweaty, and covered in a mixture of cum and lube. “Yuu~kun, can we cuddle?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah… but we need to get cleaned up eventually.”

“I know, I know~ I just want to be with you, okay?” Izumi said, latching on to Makoto like a child. “It’s nice to finally have you in my arms… I could just keep you here forever~”

Makoto knew he still had a lot of things to sort out with Izumi. But surely this was a step in the right direction? They could be friends again, like old times. Maybe something more.

Makoto sighed, almost happily. Maybe Izumi wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep up with my writing? Have any requests or want to work together?
> 
> Feel free to contact me at @owarinotenshi on Twitter!


End file.
